Marcus Orelias
Marcus Orelias (b. December 13) is an American recording artist, graphic designer, songwriter, entrepreneur and American Conservatory Theater trained actor from San Francisco, California. Marcus Orelias's acting career began in 2008, studying and performing at the American Conservatory Theater, his music career began in 2012 going on to release his first studio album, Rebel Of The Underground (2013) the following year. Early life Marcus Orelias was born on December 13th in San Francisco, California.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm5953882/?ref_=fn_al_nm_1 In 2008, Marcus made an appearance in Generation We a directed by Stephen Marshall, the same year, Marcus would attend The American Conservatory Theater, where he studied and took classes for seven years throughout high school and adulthood performing in young conservatory plays such as Copies written by Brad Slaight, Korczach's Children and Time on Fire which would inspire him to pursue film and eventually land a small extra role on the short lived NBC television show Trauma in 2010. After transferring 9th grade from all boys college preparatory Stuart Hall High School to co-educational public school Gateway High School, Marcus started writing poetry in which he eventually began rapping and recording into a used twelve inch Apple Powerbook G4 laptop given to him as a hand-me-down, eventually he "discovered" beats made by producer Jay B Beats. During his junior year he sold marajuana for a week but quit because it "wasn't him". Hesitant to continue rapping, Orelias continued to pursue his music career, after the passing of a high school friend, Katie, who would inspire the song Katie's Requiem. April 2, 2012 during a radio interview, Marcus announced he was working on his debut album Rebel of the Underground. Career 2012-14: Career Beginnings and Rebel Of The Underground On March 26, 2012 while still attending Gateway High School, Marcus released the one verse version of "We On (Must Be)" simply titled "We On" produced by Seattle producer Jay B Beats, featuring Motown singer BJ The Chicago Kid and on May 24, 2012, perform it at his high school's assembly. Shortly after graduating, Marcus would release Since 1993, a single produced by Digi + Phonics, the music video was released in the same year to accommodate the song and promote his upcoming studio debut. While recording his studio debut, on March 4, 2013 Marcus's grandmother died, this affected the recording process of the project. On May 20, 2013 via Twitter, Orelias announced his album title via social media as Rebel Of The Underground, the album cover was revealed on the released date, June 21, 2013. The album's title as well is a reference to the 1991 song of the same name Rebel of the Underground by fellow rapper Tupac Shakur and interpolates the song on the album's title track. Once released, the album spawned six singles but only the song Exercise Control received an official video. After the formation of imprint ROTU World, Orelias signed Vallejo, California, house music producer and musician, Antlionnn, who made a brief cameo in the music video for Since 1993 and also had lent production to his album. In 2014, Marcus Orelias would appear on bhangra artist and classical violinist, Raginder's second studio album Beach Chair and make a short cameo in his music video for Bonfire/Coastin' as well as make a guest verse appearance on Madd Ill a song by Oakland, California rapper, Young Dnalkao. Later that year on July 26, 2014 he would perform at the historical Buriel Clay Theater in San Francisco's Fillmore district with label mate and signee Antlionnn and fellow emcee Kaly Jay. The show was billed as Live From Buriel Clay Theater. 2015-2018: 20s a Difficult Age On January 16, 2015 the first single from 20s a Difficult Age was released titled Guadalupe produced by West Chester, Pennsylvania music producer AdoTheGod. In the following two months Marcus Orelias revealed the album title would be called 20s a Difficult Age. On April 6, 2016 via his website the album's cover was revealed, featuring a fresco painting of the Capitoline Wolf with graffitti written around it, along with the design credits in Latin. Marcus stated he designed over 100 drafts for the cover in photoshop. Two time Grammy nominated music producer Lee Major was also announced as a main producer for 20s a Difficult Age. On September 9, 2016 via Twitter the album credits for Antlionnn's debut were posted, Marcus was listed as executive producer and credited with designing the album's cover. Artistry Name The last name "Orelias" meaning "the golden one" is derived from the original Latin spelling which translates as "golden; glided". Influences and Sound In an interview Marcus states "greatness" as what influences him most: "I’m influenced by greatness and that’s such a vague answer. Anybody who’s great, I’m influenced by you and I appreciate you cause you’re contributing to culture, you’re contributing to music. I feed off that energy but I definitely give credit where credit is due." he also stated about his musical sound "It was really developed over time. I don’t make any of my music with the intention to be different, it’s just who I am. A lot of people tell me I sound like I’m from the East Coast." Ancient history and stoicism are also a huge influence on Marcus as it is present in much of his work. Designing the album cover for 20s a Difficult Age, the frescoes at Pompeii were sighted as a source of inspiration for the artist. Personal Life Marcus Orelias is of Nigerian, Somalian, Irish, Mestizos and Scandinavian decent. Discography Studio Albums * Rebel of the Underground (2013) * 20s a Difficult Age (2017) Bibliography * 20s A Difficult Age: The Blue Madjai (2019) Singles Filmography Bibliography * ''20s a Difficult Age: The Blue Madjai'' (2018) Theatre American Conservatory Theater Category:Actors